Agents and Inspectors
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: When taking a Cortexiphan subject back to Boston, Mary Shannon and Olivia Dunham must team up to keep the witness safe. Add in two pregnancies, Marshall Mann and Peter Bishop...plus bad guys, you're asking for chaos and trouble plus a lot of humor.
1. Interoffice Relationship Analysis

Agents and Inspectors

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for maybe Olive.

Spoilers: All Episodes of In Plain Sight and Fringe.

A/N: This was written before now knowing Mary's baby was in fact her ex-husband's. I explain a lot in the fic as we go...this switches on occasion, between the show. One part will be In Plain Sight POV and the next Fringe POV. Also...it's got a lot of Fringeness to it.

* * *

><p>Mary Shannon looked at her boss as she and her partner sat in his office, Stan was gracefully telling them to do a first in the history of WitSec...hand over a witness to another governmental branch.<p>

"Now hold on a moment, you seriously are going to stand there and let some ass from the FBI, from some strange division we've never heard off, just take our witness? Stan let me put it to you straight. I didn't bust my ass off with Gerald Marker for six months just to have some hotshot FBI ass walk in and drag him off."

Stan looked at Marshall, "would you calm her down?"

"I would have to agree with Mary on this one, it seems strange that Congress itself has ordered us to hand over Gerald to an unknown division...for all we know, the guy's worst fears are true and they are going to experiment on him."

"Oh don't start that shit up again, the guy is psychotic...what man experiments on children when they are three trying to send them to another universe? No don't answer that because the answer will be longer than the National Anthem."

* * *

><p>Stan put up a hand, "actually if you had listened, these agents are going to be helping you replace Mr. Marker not try to take him. Apparently he has a few gifts that he needs to enter a clinic for...they found out about his activities due to his gifts and then trying to find out more about him found out he's with us. At this moment we are to help them place Marker in New York under another identity. All I know is that their lead agent is some kind of gifted individual too...or so the agent in charge said...he said that she'd be able to calm Marker down long enough to transport him."<p>

"The guy hates airplanes more than Mary hates girl weekends...I doubt you'd get the guy on a plane even if you had tranquilizers and a few threats to hang above his heads." Marshall pointed to himself, "after all...he seems to anticipate our every move before we do it...perceptive guy, the minute we get him near the airport he'll freak."

"Which isn't pretty Stan, remember the last time he freaks...all we did was pass by the airport, we just drove by and what do you know...the guy grabs Marshall's gun and starts waving it around saying to turn around." Mary sighed, "so the lead agent is a woman...now that's something I can handle."

Stan chuckled, "she's the best the FBI has according to Congress, her head of division and the FBI director himself..."

"And by the best you mean?" Marshall chuckled, "oh this is going to be like two tigers taking on territory."

"You know what, if you want a catfight...I'll give you one. There are these male cats outside my house that are constantly fighting...I'll throw you in the middle."

* * *

><p>Stan handed out a file, "Agent Olivia Dunham...that's her file, most of it is blacked out due to sensitive classified information but the rest can tell you a story. Also here is her partner." He handed Marshall a file, "a civilian consultant named Peter Bishop, they are inseparable or so I'm told."<p>

Mary nodded, "most likely sleeping together..."

"Was that a personal reference?" Marshall looked at her and Mary moved the file, gesturing to the bulge at her middle.

"I didn't get this way by God's immaculate conception...you and me plus a bad case plus a terrible witness plus drunk equals kid. So help me if this kid turns out to be a walking encyclopedia like you I will kill myself and leave it with you."

Stan waved his hand between them, "keep the personal issues out of my office, as for Bishop and Dunham, don't jump to conclusions. For all we know they could just read each other well."

"I have a fifty on them, no make that I have you two painting the nursery if I'm right."

"I'm going to have to out that bet, as I kind of already did so." Marshall looked at her, "while you were with Brandi at the OB this morning. Your mother and Peter helped...I went with a lilac, its supposed to be tranquil for the baby and its a girl so it fits."

Mary eyed him, "why don't you just pop out the kid too why you're at it."

"I'm just trying to help support the fact that you work long hours and you are carrying my child."

"You know this is your fault," she pointed the file at him, "after all...you suggested drinks and ordered another round...the next thing I am aware of is waking up in your bed and woohoo I found out six weeks later you knocked me up. This is all on you buddy, not me."

"I clearly remember you asking me to buy your drinks."

Stan tried to put up his hands but Mary interrupted, "buy me drinks yes, get a bun in the oven was not part of the deal."

Marshall sighed, "very well dear, I accept the blame."

"I told you not to call me dear in public." She folded her arms, "besides, I tend to like that better when you're all hot and bothered...kind of sexy."

* * *

><p>"Whoa, stop right there!" Stan put a hand up, "I do not want to hear about your...extracurricular activities for lack of better words. It's bad enough having to explain to everyone how you're pregnant..."<p>

Mary smiled, "oh you don't know how I got pregnant...let Marshall explain."

"See Stan it takes two people and they..."

"Get out, get out now before I shoot you both myself."

They left in laughter and Stan groaned, he'd have to ask how Agent Broyles handled his two if they were in fact together. He'd ask once he saw the two in action, perhaps they were just the type of partners that acted like twins...inseparable...that was a good thought.

* * *

><p>AN: I keep wondering if I got the character's head on or if it's OOC...let me know. Next we catch Olivia and Peter in the middle of their honeymoon...yes I said honeymoon.


	2. Honeymoon Interrupted

Agents and Inspectors

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for maybe Olive.

Spoilers: All Episodes of In Plain Sight and Fringe.

A/N: This was written before now knowing Mary's baby was in fact her ex-husband's. I explain a lot in the fic as we go...this switches on occasion, between the show. One part will be In Plain Sight POV and the next Fringe POV. Also...it's got a lot of Fringeness to it.

* * *

><p>Peter opened his eyes as he felt Olivia stretch and smiled only to groan when her stretching was actually reaching. The phone was vibrating so it meant their vacation was cut short.<p>

"Dunham?" She laid back down and looked over at Peter as she answered. "Yes sir, first plane out." She hung up and sighed, "work."

"After saving two universes, disappearing from existance and getting married...you would think that they'd give us a week for a honeymoon." Peter got up and grabbed his boxers before heading to the hotel bathroom. "And I thought you changed your name."

"I did," she got up and walked to the bathroom door. "Until my credentials go through I'm still Agent Olivia Dunham."

Peter turned on the shower, "you should start practicing."

Olivia smirked as she leaned against the doorframe. "You just want it known you married me. Does it really make a difference if I say Agent Dunham or Agent Bishop?"

"Actually it does because your name is Olivia Bishop." Peter crossed over and took her hand, running his finger over the ring. "My wife, my partner...the woman I love and the woman every man in existence should stay away from."

* * *

><p>Olivia laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fellow Cortexiphan subject presenting with telepathy and used abilities in several cons till it spiked interest with the wrong people. Uncontrolled fires, bland wardrobe and belief he was experimented on as a child to fight in another universe. He's in the custody of Witness Protection and we are going to assist the inspectors in placing him at the EC."<p>

Peter shook his head, "you can't fix them all Olivia."

"I can help them achieve some normalcy and the EC is the only place they can be normal and not fear who they are."

"Okay," he knew how much saving or trying to save each subject meant to her. "So who is showering first?"

* * *

><p>They arrived in Albaqurque to find Broyles waiting on them at the airport. "Sorry to interrupt your honeymoon."<p>

"We are all the universe's disposal." Peter sighed, "we save two universes, I disappear from existence till Olivia remembers and then we get married...a week, just seven days is not too much to ask."

Broyles looked at Olivia and handed her an envelope, "your creditentials came through...Agent Bishop. Three Bishops now...I have a hard time explaining about them two and now to have you..."

"You can still call me Dunham if it makes it easier."

"So this subject, Wooster I assume?"

Broyles nodded and handed Peter the file of their target. "Gerald Tallen, age three and showed early sights of telepathy. Was let go much like Simon, eventually his abilities presented an asset in gambling till he messed with the wrong people. WitSec offered him a deal if he testified and he did however his abilities are becoming an issue."

"Well we have two methods but only one doesn't create interagency disaster. Olivia needs to talk to him, he won't pick up her thoughts."

"We go to WitSec Headquarters and you meet with their team...there's also a minor issue. The subject is afraid of airplanes, he pulled a gun while nearing the airport...just driving past."

Olivia eyed them, "trauma concerning a plane. I have a phobia of needles due to Walternate's experiments...whatever happened to cause his phobia could help us help him."

* * *

><p>"This way Bishops."<p>

Peter chuckled, "I like the sound of that."

"Partners who happened to be married, professionals in the field...personal out of it!"

"I remember Sweetheart."

Olivia let a smile slip and looked at her husband...she couldn't imagine life without him and yet she had lived a lifetime without him before...never again.

* * *

><p>AN: Team Fringe meets Team WitSec...do fireworks fly?


	3. Team Fringe meets Team WitSec

Agents and Inspectors

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for maybe Olive.

Spoilers: All Episodes of In Plain Sight and Fringe.

A/N: This was written before now knowing Mary's baby was in fact her ex-husband's. I explain a lot in the fic as we go...this switches on occasion, between the show. One part will be In Plain Sight POV and the next Fringe POV. Also...it's got a lot of Fringeness to it.

* * *

><p>Mary and Marshall looked at Stan as they stood waiting or sitting in Mary's case. "So we do the meet and greet then what?"<p>

"Set up a plan before we bring Gerald into this." Stan put up a hand and sighed, "try not to cause an interagency issue Mary, they have the backing of Congress more than we do so...play nice."

"Oh that'll be easy for her Stan, I have chocolate on hand...with caramel."

Mary looked at him, "your desk?"

"Now that's only for good behavior." Marshall moved to his desk and removed a chocolate bar, Mary tried to grab it but he pulled it back. "You'll be on your best behavior?"

"And manners, please and thank you, the whole nine yards now give!"

Marshall looked at Stan who grabbed it. "For insurance, after the meeting."

"Stan..."

"No, after Mary now all three of you look sharp here they come."

* * *

><p>Delia opened the door and Broyles entered with Peter and Olivia. "Stan McQueen, Phillip Broyles."<p>

"Welcome to our office, my inspectors Mary Shannon and Marshall Mann."

"Our consultant Peter Bishop and my agent Olivia Bishop."

Mary pointed, "I thought you were Agent Dunham?"

"I was until an hour ago when I got my changed creditentials." Olivia smiled, "Agent Dunham is fine if you want to call me that."

"Am I to assume your people are married?"

Broyles nodded, "last week."

* * *

><p>"We were on our honeymoon." Peter looked at them, "trust me when I say the universe owes us a week...it just doesn't think so."<p>

Marshall smiled, "where at?"

"Hawaii, the hotel owns some stocks in my father's company so we stayed free."

"Oh, what company?" Mary looked at them and Olivia smiled.

"Massive Dynamic."

"Massive Dynamic?" The entire room spoke and Peter looked at his wife and she shook her head, that was always the reaction.

Mary waved a hand, "hold on a moment. You are heir to the most massively rich..."

"Powerful, intellectual and technologically advanced..." Marshall added in.

"World dominating, insane to cross and everyone who works there has to go through the seven levels of hell and you're consulting for the FBI?"

* * *

><p>Marshall put up a hand, "what my partner means is...why are you working for minimum wage governmental wise when you have billions at your disposal?"<p>

"Money doesn't matter to me, everything that matters to me is beside me." He nodded to Olivia and she blushed slightly.

"Great, another set of love sick individuals. I'll just go vomit now so I have room in my stomach for all the goo my body will turn into."

"Mary isn't big on the idea of true love, it's a bit of an issue with her abandonment as a child and now facing her own motherhood it's become harder not to face."

Olivia smiled, "congratulations."

"Yeah yeah, I didn't ask for the kid. Believe me, it could do a lot better in the parent department. Just wait till you two have your own...pregnancy is highly overrated." She looked at Olivia, "of course I spoke too soon as you already have a bun in the oven...how many weeks?"

"Sixteen, I barely show due to a genetic inheritance issue." Olivia eyed her, "how'd you know?"

"Trust me, pregnant women know other pregnant women. You don't have to show because it's obvious to me."

* * *

><p>Stan nodded, "alright then, looks like Peter and Marshall will go talk with Gerald."<p>

"Agent Bishop has been medically cleared to work in the field throughout her pregnancy by Massive Dynamic." Broyles looked at Stan. "She has undergone exams and tests...she has been cleared by the FBI as well."

"No offense but if she goes I go." Mary stood, "besides it's my witness." She grabbed the chocolate bar Stan still had. "I was an angel so this is mine. Come on Marshall before I leave you with the lovey dovey crew."

"Angel?"

Marshall nodded to Peter, "we have to use positive reenforcement to have Mary use her manners. She tends to piss off everyone and someone usually gets shot so chocolate does the trick."

"Sounds a lot like you." Olivia chuckled and slapped Peter's arm with the back of her hand. "But instead of chocolate it's just a look from me."

"So you keep him in line?" Stan looked at Olivia. "Nothing but a look...how?"

Olivia shook her head, looking at Peter. "It started from day one...that was three years ago."

* * *

><p>AN: Yep two pregnant women...things will fly, almost literally.


	4. Seeing the Unbelievable

Agents and Inspectors

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for maybe Olive.

Spoilers: All Episodes of In Plain Sight and Fringe.

A/N: This was written before now knowing Mary's baby was in fact her ex-husband's. I explain a lot in the fic as we go...this switches on occasion, between the show. One part will be In Plain Sight POV and the next Fringe POV. Also...it's got a lot of Fringeness to it.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Peter followed Mary and Marshall, Peter reviewed Gerald's folder more indepth while Olivia drove. He groaned and looked at his wife.<p>

"Big Eddie, he got in too deep with Big Eddie and testified against Big Eddie's henchman Carl Tantolli. I remember Tantolli, not someone you want to cross."

"How bad?"

"Makes your twin sister look like a princess and my father look like just a mad scientist."

"Not that I mind but where is this sister of yours?" Mary's voice was heard over radio, "and why do I get the feeling you know Big Eddie personally."

"Classified on both accounts." Olivia looked at Peter and he nodded in thanks.

* * *

><p>Silence continued till they pulled into a bowling alley parking lot. All four got out of their cars. Going inside Peter and Olivia hung back as Mary and Marshall walked to the counter and spoke to a man.<p>

"Is she picking up anything?" Peter looked at Olivia.

"Just wondering if Sam was here and I told her wrong city." Olivia grasped Peter's arm and he put a hand on her back. "She's scared of Gerald...he can't control his abilities so his mind is chaotic to her."

Mary and Marshall walked over with Gerald, he looked at Olivia. "Gerald this is Agent Olivia Bishop and her partner Peter Bishop."

"Gerald I'm Olivia and I'm sure by now you're noticing I'm not like everyone. Why don't we go over here and talk away from the noise."

Gerald nodded and Olivia walked with him to a table away from everything and everyone. "So you were a subject too...are you like me, reading minds?"

"No but I can do other things." She looked at a nearby bowling ball and it rose up in the air and to the table before Olivia put her hand on it. "I have four abilities and this is the simpliest."

* * *

><p>Peter and Marshall stood talking when Mary looked over to see a bowling ball floating in the air. "What the hell!"<p>

"What?" Marshall looked over and watched the bowling ball land on the table and Olivia hold it in place. "A floating ball...only such party tricks need a master and always a gag behind them."

"It was a bowling ball that was floating and you saw it...mid air like it weighed nothing."

Peter chuckled and knew it was Olivia's telekinesis at work...she had been working on mastering it. By using her telekinesis she could help Gerald see her as a friend and not as his enemy.

* * *

><p>Gerald looked at the bowling ball, "why did you come?"<p>

"My husband once dealt with Big Eddie, owed him too much but came out of it. I can take you somewhere where you'll learn to master or at least control your ability but also it will provide safety from Big Eddie. There are other subjects like us and one like you named Simon...he joined after years of solitude and now can go out in public."

"What about you, do you live there too."

"No I live with my husband and his father. At the EC there are levels by which subjects are ranked, based on their level of abilities, how they can interact in society and level of Cortexiphan in their bodies. I'm a Level 10...my abilities are non-lethal and I can interact highly with the public but my Cortexiphan levels are above 85% per cc, the usual is 20% per cc."

"What is the EC?"

"Experimental Campus but it is no longer allowed to experiment on people because when my husband's family took over it became a sancutary for people like us. To avoid issues we just say the EC and subjects know it as their sancutary."

"Are there really others or is this ploy of Big Eddie's, he found me didn't he?"

"You otay." Gerald turned to see a blond little girl, she smiled in her white sundress and blond curls. "Oters like you and me and Mommy. We safe at EC, no hurt you."

Olivia smiled, "this is a projection of my unborn child, she has no choice in inheriting Cortexiphan...it's bound to her DNA so she's the only one like her. She can project this image to communicate to you...something she rarely does with strangers."

"Mommy take you to EC and help learn your ability like Mommy and the oters. You need learn, your mind danger to oters, scare me."

* * *

><p>Marshall looked over to see a young girl by Gerald and Olivia. "Child civilian, damn."<p>

Peter saw it was his daugter's projection and knew there was no danger. "It's fine, give them a moment."

"Are you kidding me, Annie will tell Mommy and Mommy spreads word. I'm getting the kid out now." Mary started over and stopped when the projection disappeared out of thin air. "What the..."

Olivia stood and walked over with Gerald. "He's agreed to come to our facility."

"I know I'm not loosing my mind! Floating bowling balls and little girls that disappear out of thin air...you saw that didn't you?"

Peter looked at Olivia then at Mary, "classified, let's go."

Marshall chuckled, "finally something you cannot sink your claws in and you don't back off, instead you beat around the edges."

"Oh shut it will you."

* * *

><p>AN: Yep...the word most used by Fringe Division is 'classified' and it's pissing Mary off, next we find that things don't always go as planned.


	5. Talking Never Works

Agents and Inspectors

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for maybe Olive.

Spoilers: All Episodes of In Plain Sight and Fringe.

A/N: This was written before now knowing Mary's baby was in fact her ex-husband's. I explain a lot in the fic as we go...this switches on occasion, between the show. One part will be In Plain Sight POV and the next Fringe POV. Also...it's got a lot of Fringeness to it.

* * *

><p>They were on their way back to the WitSec office when a car came out of nowhere and T-Boned the car, causing Mary and Marshall's car to rear end them. Finding himself, he looked at Olivia who was passed out with her head to the side.<p>

Immediately trying to touch her he was met by a force field. "Good girl." He whispered to his unborn daughter and looked back to see Gerald passed out as well.

"Get out of the car." The car that hit him had pulled back and his door was being pulled open, "hands in the air."

Peter slowly got out, he hurt like hell and his main concern was Olivia and Gerald, placing his hands on the SUV's shell he watched as the men removed Gerald and Marshall from the cars.

"What about the women?"

"Get them, don't touch them till Big Eddie sees them...he'll probably want a piece of them."

Peter groaned and passed out, he was barely coherent but his last thought was sent to his unborn daughter as her mental cry reached him.

_Daddy!_

_It's okay Olive, hide yourself...don't protect Mommy._

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes, Peter found himself in a circle, Marshall and Gerald at the other corners, the inspector trying to calm Gerald.<p>

"Good you're awake."

"We're at Big Eddie's warehouse in Albuquerque, I said he'd find me. He won't give up, he wants me...I'm dead. No matter what you guys do you're dead."

"He's been like this since he woke up."

Peter looked up when the door opened and he watched as Big Eddie walked in with his new underdog Matt Falacci. "Well, I didn't believe it but now I do...my two best men, who both turned tail and ran after I did so much for you." Eddie chuckled, "Peter my boy...long time no see, been what...three years?"

"Long enough, what do you want?"

"I want to know which of the blonds is yours."

Peter looked at him, "the one that will be the death of you if you so much as touch her." He looked at Marshall, "sounds like both of them right?"

"Mary will tear his arm off quicker then a pit bull."

"Same with Olivia except he'd never see it coming...the bowling ball was her."

"Really, so she can..." Peter nodded, "and the girl?"

"Yeah, Olivia and Mary will be the death of you so I advise letting us all go Eddie."

Eddie laughed, "nice try Bishop."

"Listen to me Eddie, you're playing with an unseen force...something you're not prepared to take on. I'm trying to save your life but you're taking on the universe if you continue...a power you can't contain."

Matt chuckled, "I guess we'll just sell it."

"You can't sell something you can't contain and what I'm talking about is dangerous."

Eddie left and Matt behind him, Peter knew no one was prepared to take on his unborn daughter who was buzzling with a mix of two universes.

* * *

><p>AN: Yep Big Eddie against Olive...anyone want to place a bet on who will win?


	6. Questioning and No Answers

Agents and Inspectors

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for maybe Olive.

Spoilers: All Episodes of In Plain Sight and Fringe.

A/N: This was written before now knowing Mary's baby was in fact her ex-husband's. I explain a lot in the fic as we go...this switches on occasion, between the show. One part will be In Plain Sight POV and the next Fringe POV. Also...it's got a lot of Fringeness to it.

* * *

><p><strong>The first thing one usually hears upon waking from a car accident is either silence or nurses shouting. This however proved to be a first as I hear talking and it certainly isn't nurses. Strange as it seems I worry for the first time about the child inside me. Most mothers worry till they do no other but I don't, now I do. Inside me is my own flesh and blood...despite how much I say I'm annoyed by it, the thought of someone harming Marshall's child scares the crap out of me.<strong>

**He's loving and gentle, a partner in all walks of life and his patience will get him through the first few months...our daughter isn't moving inside me. Did the airbag deploy or was she injured? I need to feel her tiny limbs telling me she made it...I need to know my little girl is alright. For once crying doesn't seem like a foreign object but instead a friend. Until she moves, nothing will be alright again. Until she's safe in her father's arms months from now nothing will be fine, I want Marshall and dare I say in that moment I need him? I realize at that moment the impossible just became reality...after a car crash, in a foreign place and our child's life questionable do I realize I'm in love with my partner. I'm screwed and not for the first time.**

* * *

><p>Mary opened her eyes to see Olivia tied to a chair in front of her. The woman seemed calm for the situation she was in and also being pregnant.<p>

"No you aren't going to do that." Olivia groaned, "just like your father...I said no and I mean it. I don't care, if he said don't protect me you aren't going to protect me. No abilities and that means no force field, I've been in worse believe me."

Mary groaned, "if your plan is to make them think you're crazy...you're half way there."

"Two outside the door, three more including Big Eddie. The guys are two rooms over, all are fine."

"Figure out how to get us out of this because I got nothing?" She held up her hands, they'd been handcuffed to the chair she was in.

"Hold up your hand and stretch the handcuff out."

"What are you going to do, stare it to death?"

Olivia stared at it and the handcuff unlocked, dropping from Mary's hand. The second followed, "now untie me."

"Huh, cool trick Houdini...how'd you do it?"

"Classified." Olivia rubbed her wrists and stood up, at that point the door opened and they found Matt and Big Eddie.

* * *

><p>"How the hell did you get loose?" Olivia stood still as did Mary, "I told you to handcuff them both."<p>

"Only had enough for the pregnant one, not the other one." Matt looked at him, "like they'll be any trouble Boss...look at them."

Eddie chuckled, "okay girly, you want to tell me how the hell you got out of the restraints?"

"Trust me, she'll just tell you it was classified...that's all she says." Mary looked at him, "why don't we just all calm down and you give us the guys and we walk out without killing you."

"So you're government." Eddie looked at Olivia, "that's who uses classified...which one do you belong to...Bishop or the other skinny ass? I got to say, they made it tough to identify which is which."

* * *

><p>Giggling was heard and they all turned to see Olive's projection, she waved and ran away.<p>

"After the kid, bring her to me."

Matt left and managed to corner the projection but his hand went through her, she giggled and disappeared before appearing behind Olivia. Olivia wrapped her hand around her back and touched the projection, which was solid to the touch. "I said not to."

"I make things otay Mommy." She smiled and looked at Eddie, "let my Daddy and the oter men go."

"My hand went right through her, its a damn ghost." Matt walked over, "how the hell did you do that. You better tell me..." he slammed into a force field and they turned to see Olive's projection throwing out a hand. "What the hell."

* * *

><p>"I said let my Daddy and the oter men go!"<p>

Eddie bent down, "okay sweetheart, tell me who your daddy is."

Olive smiled, "I no tell you, you hurt him...put a bullet in his head. I no tell you, Uncle Bwoyles coming...with team, you no make it out." She folded her arms, the shield still up. "You hurt evwyone, no care about oters. Well I care...I no tell you notwing so you no hurt them. No more hurt, no more!"

"Whatever the kid is, I like her."

Olive turn, "your baby okay...she sweeping."

"Thanks I think."

* * *

><p>Eddie stood up and looked at them, "either way you're dead...the kid can't protect you for so long. Let's let Bishop and the other decide who lives and who dies. Mattie go get them gently, wouldn't want to upset this little fire ball here."<p>

"Fireball my ass." Olive eyed him and gave Eddie the Dunham glare.

"Damn this kid is good...I like her." Mary walked over, waddled more truthfully and looked at them. "I like you kid."

"I like you too Mawy." She smiled and looked back at Eddie, glare full on.

* * *

><p>Three men brought Peter, Gerald and Marshall in...all three looked at Mary, Olivia and Olive as they were pushed roughly into chairs.<p>

"Now, we're going to play a little game...every time you answer a question wrong...they get it." He hands a gun to Matt. "Start with Bishop first, he and I have some unresolved issues in the amount of ten grand. First question, which of them is your daddy?"

Olive shook her head, "I said no tell you."

"Mattie do the honor." He pointed the weapon at Peter and fired.

* * *

><p>AN: What happens next? And I told you it was fringey.


	7. Not a Good Idea to Take On the Universe

Agents and Inspectors

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for maybe Olive.

Spoilers: All Episodes of In Plain Sight and Fringe.

A/N: This was written before now knowing Mary's baby was in fact her ex-husband's. I explain a lot in the fic as we go...this switches on occasion, between the show. One part will be In Plain Sight POV and the next Fringe POV. Also...it's got a lot of Fringeness to it.

* * *

><p>Peter groaned as the bullet hit his shoulder, he watched Olivia stumble and grab her shoulder. They were linked by the machine, a psychic connection and it was the reason they were rarely apart. She dropped her hand as Big Eddie turned so she didn't seem any different than before. Olive gave no indication either, she was a Dunham through and through, this Peter knew and the reason for her name.<p>

"Hmm...well it seems you don't care about them." Eddie chuckled and moved on to Gerald, "Gerald don't make me...you and I do good work together."

Olivia concentrated on the gun, it was too fast the last time but it flew from Matt's hand and into the wall. She then concentrated on the restraints of the men, the rope snapped and all three were loose.

"What the hell."

* * *

><p>Peter stood up, "I told you you were messing with the universe...something you were unprepared for." He grasped his shoulder and looked at Eddie, "unseen forces, something you aren't prepared for."<p>

Mary moved to Marshall and Gerald, "we need to get him out of here."

"I'm not having much luck with a back up plan...I think our best chances are to stick with these guys. They seem to know what they're doing."

"Are you kidding me, a bunch of magic tricks and every time you ask you get classified. And that kid, I like her but who is she?"

Eddie pointed the gun he hand on hand at Peter, "we end this now Bishop."

* * *

><p>"FBI HANDS IN THE AIR!"<p>

"FEDERAL MARSHALS, HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Marshals and FBI agents filled the warehouse, Broyles leading the team. "Bishop you alright?"

"I am now, what took you guys so long?"

Broyles looked at Olive, "it took me about ten minutes to realize that the youngest Bishop was projecting herself."

Olive smiled, "I told you I was a prowjection, I said 'Mommy and Daddy need help, I showing you me' but you just looked at me stwangly."

* * *

><p>Olivia crossed to Peter and touched his arm, "are you alright?"<p>

"I will be, it's nothing Massive Dynamic can't handle..." he groaned and Olivia winced. "Sorry."

Eddie looked at them as he was dragged away, "should have known, this isn't over Bishop...your whore and you will get it."

"Oh its over Eddie and for the record, she's my wife." Peter placed an arm around Olivia and she eyed them before they both turned to Olive. "Olive Isabelle Bishop..."

"I go, bye." She smiled and disappeared, Olivia chuckled.

"Avoiding the talk at all costs, just like you." Olivia walked over to Mary, Marshall and Gerald.

"So...can I still come to the EC?" Gerald looked at Olivia and she nodded.

"If you want, you'll be safe after prosecution...we tend to protect our own so there will be about ten others there that can help protect you with a range of abilities."

Gerald nodded, "thank you Olivia...why didn't you say anything before, it would have saved Peter getting shot?"

"Control...he may have had the gun but I had control over the situation. Olive alerted Agent Broyles so all we had to do was stall for time." She held out her wrist, "GPS tracker, Massive Dynamic has one for all of us."

* * *

><p>Mary eyed them, "no offense but we deserve an explanation, so how'd you do all that? So help me if you say classified I will scream."<p>

"I'm sorry Mary but everything I do is classified, including my methods. Perhaps if Agent Broyles and Congress and Massive Dynamic agree...then I can tell you but not until then."

Marshall chuckled, "that means in the next century." He placed a hand on Mary's arm, "how are you feeling?"

"Better, she's moving again...I was worried for a while." She punched Marshall's arm, "thanks a lot, I thought you were supposed to be my partner, having my ass and protecting our daughter but no I'm stuck with Miss Classified here...which by the way, I love your kid." She looked back at Marshall, "instead you sit around like a big log useless...utterly useless, how can I even count on you to protect our kid? Unbelievable...I can't believe this, Stan can you believe this ass...utterly useless."

Marshall realized something, "wait a minute, you said 'our kid' and you always refer to her as mine, when did that change?" He walked after her and Olivia chuckled, the two were comical.

She walked back to Peter, who had a medic looking at it. "Clean through and through, you'll need to have it looked at. We're going to have to take him to the hospital."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Olivia placed a hand on her husband's head, "look at it this way, after we deliver Gerald to the EC, get that looked at...we can get back to our honeymoon under claim of injury."

"Injury claim sounds great," Peter looked at the medic, "let's go."

Stan and Broyles stood talking, "I have to say your team is a bit...unorthodox."

"They work well together, yours as well." He shook Stan's hand, "we'll pick up the witness tomorrow morning."

"You got it."

* * *

><p>AN: Next the journey ends...yep it's the end.


	8. End of a Meeting

Agents and Inspectors

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for maybe Olive.

Spoilers: All Episodes of In Plain Sight and Fringe.

A/N: This was written before now knowing Mary's baby was in fact her ex-husband's. I explain a lot in the fic as we go...this switches on occasion, between the show. One part will be In Plain Sight POV and the next Fringe POV. Also...it's got a lot of Fringeness to it.

* * *

><p>They entered the WitSec office to find Gerald ready to go, Olivia smiled and looked at him. "So you think you can fly...after all, you can't get over that memory without trying."<p>

"How do you know about that?"

"I do, I also have something for you." She held out a small card, "once you're placed and settled at the EC you can visit Miriam Davis...she's expecting a visit soon."

He looked at the card, "you found her?"

"Of course, like I said...we protect our own." She smiled and held out her hand, Gerald took it. "I have some friends waiting to meet you...always there and never going to judge you. I actually have someone here for your trip back to help." She turned and looked at Simon Phillips who had been flown out. "Simon Phillips, Gerald Keller...you both have the same ability."

* * *

><p>"Hi." Gerald held out his hand and Simon took it. "So you can..." he pointed to his head.<p>

Simon nodded, "I was secluded from the world till Olivia helped me, I helped her and she helped me. I've been at the EC for months now and after weeks of helping to master it...I went out with this girl I liked."

Peter looked at Olivia as Broyles took the two out, both men chatting about their abilities and ways to deal with it. "You did good...maybe we can save them all in some way or another."

"Yeah maybe." She smiled and turned back to see Marshall and Mary waiting.

* * *

><p>"Well I'd say come visit again but I highly doubt you will." Marshall looked at them, "besides, I think we'll both be too busy to visit while tending to our young offspring, of course a playdate one day sounds great."<p>

Mary rolled her eyes, "yeah, I mean they've already played kidnap the agent from the womb so why don't we let them play cops and robbers when they're five. Are you insane, besides as much as I like the kid...you'll have your hands full trying to control her. Personally, no offense, but my kid is going to be relaxed and not a trouble maker."

"Ha...that'll be the day, she already has the Shannon genes for trouble making." Marshall looked at her, "besides, with the knowledge she'll have, no one will want her but us."

"That's an understatement...who wants you, you've been dumped by every woman you've ever dated. Who is your longest lasting relationship...me and you knocked me up, I'm stuck with you either way."

* * *

><p>Peter looked at them, "have you ever considered counseling because we know this great guy, runs a bowling alley. Might charge a universal fee but he does great therapy."<p>

"Don't get her started on therapists."

"Therapists? The therapists need therapist...last I saw Finkel I nearly banged my head against the wall. Try this, talk about this...the woman needs to deal with her own issues before giving advice to others. I mean, what happened with you...she's on a date with a guy and she starts talking to balling ex when he calls in the middle of your date...what woman does that? Seriously, shrinks are up to no good...want to talk to someone, talk to yourself...it's safer." She looked around, "where is chocolate when I need it...you better have some in your desk or you're going out for it."

Peter held out his hand, "I'd say good luck but you have your hands full already. If you ever are looking for something more...maybe a delve into the weird, look us up when you get to Boston."

"Will do."

* * *

><p>"Oh and Mary," Mary looked up to see Olivia, "telekinesis...that's my ability." She smiled and walked out with Peter.<p>

"Huh, so finally something more than classified? Telekinesis...that's what again?"

Marshall looked at her, "the ability to move things with your mind. Apparently the bowling ball was her."

"Huh, well you got a job offer so if we ever get fired we're set." She looked at Stan, "you better not fire us Stan."

"Wouldn't dream of it Mary."

* * *

><p>AN: And that's the end...I thought the last few sentances were cute and especially Olivia giving something other then 'classified'.


End file.
